As a variable magnification method for a variable magnification optical system, a variable magnification method using a multi-group zoom lens constituted by five or more lens groups, is available (e.g. see Patent Documents 1 and 2). In the case of this variable magnification method, which uses many constituting lens groups, each group shares variable magnification, and variable magnification can more easily be implemented.